Nichts hält für immer
by Hudi
Summary: Hermine und Severus sind ein Paar und wohnen sogar zusammen. Bis etwas passiert, was den Entscheidenden Ausschlag gibt sich zu streiten. ONE-SHOT!


Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling

Pairing: Hermine/Severus

Genre: Drama / Romance

Anmerkung: Dies hier wird ein ONE-SHOT also werde ich keine Fortsetzung schreiben. Reviews sind natürlich trotzdem erwünscht. :-)

Inhalt: Hermine und Severus sind ein Paar und wohnen sogar zusammen. Bis etwas passiert, was den Entscheidenden Ausschlag gibt sich zu streiten.

Viel Spaß

**_Nichts hält für immer_**

Hermine und Severus waren jetzt schon seit sechs Jahren ein Paar. Hatten aber noch nicht geheiratet. Obwohl Severus seiner Geliebten vor einer Woche einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Sie liebten sich so wie wahrscheinlich kein anderes Paar. Und waren sehr glücklich.

Bis es eines Tages zum großen Krach kam, der das Leben der beiden grundlegend veränderte.

_**Aus der Sicht von Severus**_

„ Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Heute ist Sonntag.", begrüßte ich meine Verlobte Hermine glücklich.

Doch diese sah leider nicht wirklich fröhlich aus. Was bei ihr unnatürlich war. Meistens war ich es der ab und zu schmollte.

„Hallo, Severus", kam die Antwort.

Oho. Heute ganz förmlich. Irgendwie schien sie sauer zu sein.

„ Ist etwas mit dir, Mine?"

„ Was sollte schon sein? "

Haha. Willst du mich verarschen? Glaubst du ich seh nicht was mit dir los ist?

Das war ja offensichtlich. Sie benahm sich immer so, wenn sie etwas verbarg.

„Komm schon, ich seh doch das was nicht stimmt. Sag's mir."

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

„Ja natürlich."

„Gut. Wie du willst. Du wurdest erwischt. Meine Freundin Bianca hat dich beobachtet als du mit einer _anderen Frau_ unterwegs warst. Du hast sie _geküsst_ "

Au, Scheiße. Das war ja so ziemlich das schlimmste was mir passieren konnte. Sie hatte erfahren, dass ich vor drei Wochen Fremdgegangen war. Aber ich liebte sie doch. Das weiß sie.

„ Ach nun hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen. Wie lange läuft das schon so hinter meinem Rücken?"

„Hermine sieh mal. Ich bin vor drei Wochen nur kurz fremdgegangen. Aber du weißt doch das ich dich liebe."

„Normalerweise hätte ich dir jetzt noch eine Chance gegeben. Doch du weißt ganz genau was vor einem Jahr war?"

„ Karin...."

„Genau. Damals hätte ich dich schon aufgeben sollen. Das du das noch mal machst, obwohl du mir dein Wort gegeben hast finde ich echt scheiße von dir."

„ Es tut mir leid und wird auch nie wieder....."

„Das kenn ich schon mein Lieber. Du bist so linkisch. Du glaubst echt, dass dir keine Frau widerstehen kann. Aber da hast du dich geirrt."

Mittlerweile war sie aufgestanden und funkelte mich jetzt an.

„Hermine, bitte...."

„Ja? Was willst du machen? Mich auf Knien anbetteln? Ha! Davon wird es auch nicht besser."

Oh Gott. Wie hatte ich es nur soweit kommen lassen können? Sie ist meine Traumfrau und ich hab sie verloren an irgend so ein daher gelaufenes Flittchen.

„Hör mir doch zu....."

„NEIN! Jetzt hörst du mir zu. Ich hab mir das schon einmal gefallen lassen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Du bist echt billig. Und dann auch noch so tun als wäre nichts. Ich dachte du liebst mich."

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Wie gern wäre ich zu ihr hin und hätte sie weggewischt. Doch dann hätte sie mir eine geknallt.

„ Aber ich liebe dich doch. Versteh mich. Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben."

„ Na klar. Das wichtigste in seinem Leben betrügt man nicht.

„ Schatz....."

„Nenn mich nicht mehr Schatz. Weißt du was?"

Oh, oh jetzt kommt's. Bitte nicht.

„ Ich mach Schluss. Nicht noch mal lass ich mir so was gefallen. Kannst du dir denken was ich von dir halte?"

Noch ehe ich mich versah, spuckte sie mir auf die Füße. Na toll. Langsam sickerte es zu mir hindurch. Es war aus. Ich hatte sie verloren. Vielleicht für immer.

„ Du mieser Dreckskerl. Sieh zu wie du alleine Klarkommst. Ich hasse dich!"

Wütend und von Tränen geblendet stapfte sie in unser Zimmer und holte einen fertig gepackten Koffer. Sie machte wirklich ernst.

„ Auf Wiedersehen. Oder besser wäre es, wenn wir uns nicht mehr wieder sehen. Du hast mich so enttäuscht."

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung scheuerte sie mir eine und schmiss mir den Verlobungsring vor die Füße. Das gab mir den Rest. Tränen kamen aus meinen Augen.

„Bitte, Hermine. Das kannst du mir nicht antun."

Sie kam ganz nah an mich ran.

„Oh doch das kann ich. Sie dir dieses Gesicht ganz genau an. Das ist das Allerletzte mal das du es von so nahem siehst, _Snape_."Das letzte Wort spie sie aus.

Damit drehte sie sich um und schlug beim hinausgehen die Türe zu.

Wo will sie denn hin? Aber das war meine kleinste Sorge.

Meine Verlobte hat mich gerade verlassen meine geliebte Hermine.

Langsam ließ sank ich in meinen Sessel.

Nun ließ ich meinen Emotionen freien Lauf und fing haltlos an zu schluchzen.

Verdammt wie konnte es so weit kommen. Das darf doch nicht war sein. Hermine, bitte.

Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, holte ich mir erstmal ein Glas Wasser.

Es war also endgültig vorbei. Ich musste mich wohl oder übel damit abfinden. Das konnte ich nicht.

Wie ich so dasaß wurde ein Gedanke immer stärker und stärker bis er mir ein ganz winziges Lächeln ins Gesicht trieb.

Irgendwann, Severus, irgendwann kommt sie zu dir zurück.

Ach nein das ist doch Unsinn und das weißt du ganz genau.

Quatsch. Sie ist bisher immer zurückgekommen. Diesmal auch.

Und so sitze ich noch bis heute hier und warte. Seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie mich verließ ist ein Jahr vergangen. Ich hatte viel geweint und war teilweiße auch verbittert. Aber ein Gedanke ließ mich nie los.

Irgendwann Severus kommt sie zu dir zurück.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-buhu- -heul- Armer Sev. Na ja. Die Geschichte ist zu ende. Ich hoffe dass es einige von euch berührt hat und bitte um ein kleines Review. Egal ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht. Das wäre mir sehr wichtig. Falls jemand Reviewen sollte werde ich dieses Review in einem extra Autors Note Chap beantworten. Schüssi –wink-


End file.
